Boudry District
| subdivision_type2 = Canton | subdivision_name2 = | subdivision_type3 = Capital | subdivision_name3 = Boudry | area_total_km2 = 105.58 | area_footnotes = | population_as_of = | population_total = | population_footnotes = | population_density_km2 = auto | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | blank_name_sec1 = Municipalities | blank_info_sec1 = 12 }} Boudry District is one of the six districts of the canton of Neuchâtel, Switzerland. It has a population of (as of ). The district capital is the town of Boudry. Municipalities The district consists of the following municipalities: Mergers and name changes *The municipalities of Auvernier, Bôle and Colombier merged on 1 January 2013 into the new municipality of Milvignes.Amtliches Gemeindeverzeichnis der Schweiz published by the Swiss Federal Statistical Office accessed 2 January 2013 *The municipality Brot-Dessous merged into Rochefort on 1 January 2016.Amtliches Gemeindeverzeichnis der Schweiz published by the Swiss Federal Statistical Office accessed 19 January 2016 Demographics Boudry District has a population ( |lc=on}}) of . Most of the population ( ) speaks French (31,695 or 86.3%) as their first language, German is the second most common (1,663 or 4.5%) and Italian is the third (1,007 or 2.7%). There are 21 people who speak Romansh. , the population was 48.8% male and 51.2% female. The population was made up of 14,701 Swiss men (37.8% of the population) and 4,269 (11.0%) non-Swiss men. There were 16,480 Swiss women (42.4%) and 3,400 (8.8%) non-Swiss women.Canton of Neuchatel Statistics, République et canton de Neuchâtel - Recensement annuel de la population accessed 13 October 2011 Of the population in the district, 7,421 or about 20.2% were born in Boudry and lived there in 2000. There were 12,122 or 33.0% who were born in the same canton, while 8,165 or 22.2% were born somewhere else in Switzerland, and 7,764 or 21.1% were born outside of Switzerland. , there were 14,186 people who were single and never married in the district. There were 18,074 married individuals, 2,255 widows or widowers and 2,206 individuals who are divorced.STAT-TAB Datenwürfel für Thema 40.3 - 2000 accessed 2 February 2011 There were 5,151 households that consist of only one person and 823 households with five or more people. The historical population is given in the following chart: Swiss Federal Statistical Office STAT-TAB Bevölkerungsentwicklung nach Region, 1850-2000 accessed 29 January 2011 Colors= id:lightgrey value:gray(0.9) id:darkgrey value:gray(0.8) ImageSize = width:1020 height:210 PlotArea = height:150 left:100 bottom:50 right:100 AlignBars = justify DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:37000 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = gridcolor:darkgrey increment:7000 start:0 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightgrey increment:1400 start:0 PlotData= color:yellowgreen width:40 mark:(line,white) align:center bar:1850 from:start till:9938 text:"9,938" bar:1860 from:start till:10949 text:"10,949" bar:1870 from:start till:11750 text:"11,750" bar:1880 from:start till:12586 text:"12,586" bar:1888 from:start till:12985 text:"12,985" bar:1900 from:start till:14563 text:"14,563" bar:1910 from:start till:15634 text:"15,634" bar:1920 from:start till:16107 text:"16,107" bar:1930 from:start till:16303 text:"16,303" bar:1941 from:start till:17091 text:"17,091" bar:1950 from:start till:18290 text:"18,290" bar:1960 from:start till:22369 text:"22,369" bar:1970 from:start till:29543 text:"29,543" bar:1980 from:start till:30870 text:"30,870" bar:1990 from:start till:34441 text:"34,441" bar:2000 from:start till:36721 text:"36,721" Politics In the 2007 federal election the most popular party was the SP which received 24.74% of the vote. The next three most popular parties were the SVP (22.56%), the LPS Party (15.53%) and the FDP (14.97%). In the federal election, a total of 12,728 votes were cast, and the voter turnout was 51.9%.[http://www.bfs.admin.ch/bfs/portal/de/index/themen/17/02/blank/data/04/03.html Swiss Federal Statistical Office, Nationalratswahlen 2007: Stärke der Parteien und Wahlbeteiligung, nach Gemeinden/Bezirk/Canton] accessed 28 May 2010 Religion From the , 11,032 or 30.0% were Roman Catholic, while 14,370 or 39.1% belonged to the Swiss Reformed Church. Of the rest of the population, there were 252 members of an Orthodox church (or about 0.69% of the population), there were 60 individuals (or about 0.16% of the population) who belonged to the Christian Catholic Church, and there were 2,289 individuals (or about 6.23% of the population) who belonged to another Christian church. There were 52 individuals (or about 0.14% of the population) who were Jewish, and 638 (or about 1.74% of the population) who were Islamic. There were 36 individuals who were Buddhist, 14 individuals who were Hindu and 41 individuals who belonged to another church. 7,447 (or about 20.28% of the population) belonged to no church, are agnostic or atheist, and 1,610 individuals (or about 4.38% of the population) did not answer the question. Education In Boudry about 13,610 or (37.1%) of the population have completed non-mandatory upper secondary education, and 5,466 or (14.9%) have completed additional higher education (either university or a Fachhochschule). Of the 5,466 who completed tertiary schooling, 55.0% were Swiss men, 27.5% were Swiss women, 10.9% were non-Swiss men and 6.6% were non-Swiss women. In the canton of Neuchâtel most municipalities provide two years of non-mandatory kindergarten, followed by five years of mandatory primary education. The next four years of mandatory secondary education is provided at thirteen larger secondary schools, which many students travel out of their home municipality to attend. During the 2010-11 school year, there were 40.5 kindergarten classes with a total of 758 students in District de Boudry. In the same year, there were 110 primary classes with a total of 2,135 students.Statistical Department of the Canton of Neuchâtel Mémento de l'année scolaire 2010/2011 accessed 17 October 2011 References Category:Districts of the canton of Neuchâtel